


Afternoon Delight

by HotBoyfRiendsGarbage



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotBoyfRiendsGarbage/pseuds/HotBoyfRiendsGarbage
Summary: Just a short little oneshot/epilogue to Afterglow, a reminder that these are still horny teenagers ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°) WARNING: SMUT. And short. VERY short... hopefully still worth sharing! (ᵔᴥᵔ)





	Afternoon Delight

“Jeremy, you’re insatiable…!” Michael panted as he thrusted faster. The cold bathroom stall felt slippery against his back as perspiration began to seep through his shirt. Jeremy grunted hungrily in response Their position was awkward to be sure, but that had never stopped them before. Michael was pretty certain Jeremy could be hung upside down by his ankles and still find a way to get their dicks together.

“I’m gonna—ah!” Jeremy let out a deep moan as he came, failing to keep quiet. Luckily no one else was in the bathroom with them. Michael followed soon after, letting out a low, guttural sigh that Jeremy adored. Michael slid down the stall wall and Jeremy lolled his head against his boyfriend’s chest, winded.

“Jesus Christ, Jeremy,” Michael snickered in between heavy breaths. “I think you might have a problem.”

“I may have an addiction...” Jeremy replied cheekily. “…to your cock.” Michael glared at him. “Aw, I’m sorry,” Jeremy cooed. “Was that joke too dirty and inappropriate for a movie theatre bathroom stall?”

“The fact that we just had sex in a movie theatre bathroom stall is dirty and inappropriate enough.”

“I didn’t hear you objecting.”

Michael didn’t answer as they proceeded to pull their pants up and wipe the sweat from their faces. The amount of sex they’d been having since, well, they started having sex was quite astounding. He always knew Jeremy’s libido was a force to be reckoned with, but now that it was active, nothing was off-limits. Last week it was in his PT Cruiser, twice. Before that it was in his parents' walk-in shower. And now it was in public.

“Isn’t your dad gonna be… suspicious?” Michael asked, peeling off their condoms and flushing them. “You look like you just ran 26 miles.” Jeremy chuckled and made his way to the sinks, zipping up his fly.

“I think even if he knew, he’d rather die then bring it up.” He replied, splashing cold water on his face. Michael followed him out and wet a paper towel under the adjacent faucet, using it to dab his forehead and clean off his glasses. He then got behind Jeremy and snaked his arms around the slim boy’s waist.

“I love you, you horny dolphin.” He purred, gently nuzzling into Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy smiled contently and wrapped his arms overtop of Michael’s, looking at their cuddling reflections in the mirror.

“I’m not THAT bad, am I?” Jeremy asked, leaning his head back to rest on Michael’s broad shoulder.

“Yes, you are.” He replied, also admiring their reflections. “But I don’t mind, as long as I get cuddles.”

“You'll always have cuddles. I can dial it back if you’re getting tired of it.”

“Don’t bullshit me. You could go again right now, couldn’t you?”

“… yeah, probably.” Jeremy shrugged, making Michael giggle. “But it’s only because I love you so much.” Michael beamed and turned to kiss Jeremy on the cheek. Jeremy pulled his phone out of his jean pocket. “Hold still,” he said, holding the phone up to the mirror. “I wanna take a picture of us.” Michael winced.

“What for?” he whined. He hated taking pictures; he always wound up looking terrible, no matter what.

“Just for me, I promise. I wanna make it my wallpaper… and maybe my new profile when we go public?” Michael scrunched up his face, before sighing at Jeremy’s pouting lips. He could not resist this beautiful boy to save his life. Jeremy Heere was hornier than a wild dolphin... but he was _his_ wild dolphin.

“All right.” He agreed, resting his chin on Jeremy’s shoulder and grinning. “Post-coitus selfie, I can dig it.”

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW I HAD TO HAVE A DOLPHIN REFERENCE (ಠ⌣ಠ) And you KNOW these boys screw like rabbits on the reg; Jeremy's a chronic wanker (both book AND musical) and Michael's crazy about him, there's no way they just cuddle and butterfly kiss while playing Mario Kart all day (¬‿¬) Still love them though!!!


End file.
